


Compilación de Frases

by Kyra_Theurge



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Theurge/pseuds/Kyra_Theurge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esto es una compilación de fic!frases escritas para distintos Meme de una Frase de la comu Glee_esp<br/>Situaciones diversas, parejas variadas, muchos personajes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Compilación de Frases

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una compilación de fic!frases escritas para distintos Meme de una Frase de la comu Glee_esp  
> Situaciones diversas, parejas variadas, muchos personajes.

 

 **Darren/Chris. Pecas.**

Darren se pasaba los momentos muertos en el set mirando a todos, mirando a nada, como si pudiera de un momento a otro descubrir algo interesante; cuando de pronto, contemplo a Chris bajo un foco y descubrió esas pequeñas manchas, pecas pequeñitas, en la punta de su nariz, esperando por ser tocadas, rogando por ser lamidas, en promesa de seguir más y más abajo, logrando dar ese beso que Darren ni siquiera sabía que quería darle.

 

 **Klaine + Finn. Finn descubre a Kurt y a Blaine que se quedaron dormidos viendo una película.**

Finn llegó cansado del entrenamiento y se extraño de encontrar las luces de la casa encendidas, pero al entrar a la casa descubrió a Blaine y Kurt sobre el sofá, mantas hasta la barbilla, refrescos y golosinas sobre la mesita, una película en la televisión, la mano de Blaine tras los hombros de Kurt, ambos absolutamente dormidos y Finn no puede evitar pensar que su hermano (que cuando lo piensa como tal se siente tan bien y parece el curso natural de las cosas) no pudo haber caido en mejores manos y que Blaine lo hace muy feliz.

 

 **HummelBerry. Tensión.**

Ella lo había besado y Kurt no sabía que decir, el sabor del labial de fresa de Rachel aún nublandole los sentidos. Sus músculos se tensaron al pensar en lo que diría Finn si se enterara de lo ocurrido.

  
 **Finnchel. Azul**

Rachel rió y giró para Finn, enseñandole su nuevo vestido azul y mientras tanto, Finn solo podía pensar en lo hermosa que era y en lo mucho que la quería.

  
 **Tike. Brittany.**

Brittany se preguntaba siempre si los bebés de Mike y Tina serían asiáticos igual que sus padres y si le dejarían jugar con ellos. Santana pensaba que Britt era adorable y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, envidiaba a los asiáticos por su profundo amor y felicidad, que era todo lo que ella quería para Britt y para ella.

  
 **Tike. Aniversario.**

Tina estaba alegre, Mike no había llevado a su madre y lo que era mejor, la había llevado a Breasticks para celebrar lo que nadie en el club Glee había podido hacer, que era mantenerse unidos a pesar de todo, porque Tina pensaba que Mike y ella eran los únicos que realmente se amaban.

  
 **HummelBerry. Blaine.**

 Blaine no podía creer lo que había visto. Su corazón se apretó, un dolor que crecía cada vez más, al pensar que Rachel siempre lograba todo lo que se proponía y en que perder a Kurt si era una posibilidad en aquel preciso momento.

 **Blainchel. Hobbits.**  
Sam observaba a Rachel y Blaine cantar y bailar, y a todos a su alrededor medio borrachos y muy felices, pero Sam en lo único que podía pensar en aquel momento era que Blaine y Rachel parecían una adorable pareja de hobbits.

 **Samcedes. Kurt.**  
Kurt se sintio alegre por su amiga, pero en el fondo, una pequeña pizca de tristeza y enojo lo abatía, porque el haberse enterado de los últimos sobre aquella relación, significaba que para Mercedes su amistad no significaba nada.

 **Samcedes. Besos en un auto.**  
Mercedes se coló dentro del auto de la familia de Sam. A pesar de que estaba abarrotado de cosas, Sam se las arreglo para abrazarla y besarla suavemente, escapando momentaneamente de  las miradas indiscretas y de sus problemas.

 **Puckleberry. Fresas**  
Puck sabe  que el sabor favorito de granizado de Rachel es el de uva. Lo que no sabe, es que Rachel también sabe el sabor favorito de Puck, que es el de fresa y que solo lo toma para recordar a que saben los besos de Quinn.

 **Puckleberry. Paciencia**  
Rachel hablaba y hablaba y aunque Puck estaba harto de oirla, no se quejaba, porque Rachel era la única que lo escuchaba cuando él tenía algo que decir.

 **Sam/Merecedes. 1a cita.**  
Habían pasado dos semanas desde la Prom y Sam estaba nervioso, porque la experiencia de haber salido con Quinn y Santana le había dado malas referencias con respecto a las mujeres. Pero al ver llegar a Mercedes, toda guapa y tan nerviosa como él, Sam supo que ahora todo saldría bien.

 **Puckleberry. Beth.**  
Rachel agradeció el gesto de su madre, de dejarles cuidar de la pequeña Beth mientras ella arreglaba los detalles de su último trabajo. Porque para Rachel, era impagable este preciso momento, viendo a Puck a gatas en el suelo, haciendo morisquetas a su pequeña hija.  
 **  
Chica New Directions/Chico Dalton. Lo que quieran, sorprendanme.**  
David miró a Mercedes, mientras esta cantaba con Kurt; y mientras ellos se lucían como las divas que eran, él se pregunto si ella tendría novio y si querría salir con él.

 **St.Berry en New York**  
Rachel había cumplido su sueño de llegar a New York, pero  
se sentía sola, porque Blaine y Kurt pasaban todo su tiempo juntos. Pero ahora que Jesse había ido a su encuentro, buscandola a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, Rachel se sentía completamente feliz.  
 **  
Blaine/Rachel, donde Rachel conoce a Blaine antes que Kurt.**  
Blaine se encuentra en la cafetería, conversando  con los chicos sobre los exámenes cuando ve a esa chica pequeña y se sorprende de verdad, porque nunca había visto a nadie hablar tan rápido ni decir tantas palabras a la vez.

 **Mike/Rachel porque a ebria!Rachel le gustan los abdomilanes de Mike.**  
Rachel pensó seriamente preguntarle a Tina si podía prestarle a Mike un rato, porque esos abdominales estaban para morirse. Quería acariciarlos y saber si se sentían tan suaves como parecían y se preguntó como era posible que Finn no los tuviera a pesar de que era un jugador de futbol también.

 **Brittany/Artie. Inteligencia**  
Brittany se sintió muy orgullosa de si misma, porque la cara de felicidad de Artie al ganar el Declaton gracias a su ayuda no tenía precio y por una vez en su vida, supo que ella en verdad era muy inteligente.

 **St. Pierce. En fondue for two.**  
Britt había invitado a Jesse a Fondue for Two y mientras Brittany hablaba hacia la cámara, Jesse se contentaba con mirar a su alrededor, curioso respecto a porque la rubia lo había llevado allí. Britt lo sorprendió, al darle un beso, y Jesse se sorprendió aún más, cuando Britt le dió la excusa de que estaba comprobando si él era un delfín, a causa de su cabello.

 **Blaine &Britanny algo adorable.**  
La vitrina estaba llena de globos y en medio, dos enormes cachorros de peluche miraban con sus tiernos ojos a Blaine y Brittany, quienes se encontraban pegados al cristal y con enormes deseos de llevarselos a sus casas.

 **Blaine &Rachel en su cita.**  
Vieron Love Story, comieron palomitas y Rachel intentó besarlo descaradamente en dos ocaciones, pero entre más tiempo pasaba con ella, más se daba cuenta Blaine de que solo podía mirarla como una amiga.  
 **  
Mike &Brittany se supone que Brit besó a todos, ¿no?**  
Mike beso a la animadora, deleitandose con la dulzura de sus labios, pero mientras lo hacía, no podía evitar pensar en que podría estar besando a la chica gótica qu vivía a cuadras de su casa.

 **Wes/Thad**

Thad miró a Wes, sentado a su lado, prestándole siempre más atención al resto que a él; porque sus ideas nunca eran buenas y aunque él hubiese cambiado poco a poco para complacerlo, porque la verdad y siendo sinceros, Wes nunca se fijaría en él de la manera en que Thad amaba a Wes.

  
 **Jesse/Rachel**

Él era todo lo que en verdad necesitaba Rachel porque era el único que en verdad la entendía, retándola, empujándola, ayudándola a crecer un poco más cada día y nunca haciendola sentir insegura.


End file.
